


Quédate conmigo

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección One Piece [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Enamorarse de nuevo, M/M, Relación problemática, Romance, Traición, desamor, ruptura
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Trafalgar lo supo desde que compartieron un mismo techo por primera vez... Pero se negó a verlo. ¿Podrá su corazón perdonar el daño que su novio ha causado, o será tiempo de mirar realmente a quien siempre le ha amado?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia era un one-shot (songfic) que terminaba justo así, soso, horrible, abierto... Y quizá me tomará algunos días publicar continuación, pero aclaro desde ya~ Esto quiero convertirlo en una historia más larga. No tan seria, más bien romántica. Es justo y necesario para mi alma poner más de la dinámica que imagino entre Kid x Zoro x Law. Nada más.  
> Gracias por leer.  
> EDIT. Me tomó siglos (?) Pero ya viene la segunda parte, e incluye otras parejas que irán apareciendo a lo largo de la historia. Realmente estoy adorando lo que mi mente está imaginando ahora...  
> .  
> .  
> .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Quédate conmigo**

_**STAY (Black Pink)** _

 

 

 

 

Le mira entrecerrando los ojos. El moreno le mira fijo mientras repite el coro al ritmo de la canción. 

 

**Eoduun bami nal gadugi jeone**

**nae gyeoteul tteonajima**

 

Las notas son indudablemente tristes, y la expresión del otro lo comprueba.

 

**Ajik nal saranghani na mamgwa gatdamyeon, oneureun tteonajima**

 

Ha escuchado al otro tararearla una y otra vez recientemente. ¿Está triste? ¿Es eso lo que trata de decirle?

 

**guji neoyeoyaman haneun iyuneun mutjima, geujeo nae gyeote**

 

Eustass no tiene demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello, el sonido de su teléfono le hace salir de la habitación soltando un gruñido.

Regresa segundos más tarde, informándole a su novio que debe irse tras dejar un corto beso en sus labios.

La canción sigue sonando cuando el pelirrojo deja el departamento.

 

**Stay with me.**

 

Trafalgar continúa reproduciendo la misma canción varias veces más, mientras va preguntándose cómo es posible que aquello pareciera adaptarse tan bien a lo que siente.

Suspira para sus adentros y apaga el teléfono luego de algún rato. Se hunde en su cama y cierra los ojos mientras intenta por todos los medios no pensar demasiado.

Con el paso del tiempo, comienza a sentirse inseguro sobre todo.

Sobre sí mismo.

Sobre Eustass Kid.

Y, especialmente, sobre su relación con éste.

No está preparado para confrontarlo. O mucho menos para expresar sus inquietudes sobre los términos entre ellos.

Él era un alma libre, y eso fue quizá lo primero de lo cual se enamoró.

Al fondo del cesto de ropa, la camisa manchada de labial continúa sin lavar.

Aprieta los labios cuando el teléfono de casa comienza a sonar. Se tapa los oídos con ayuda de la almohada.

No caerá de nuevo en ello.

Con una nitidez que le provoca náuseas recuerda como, algunos días atrás, la situación era mortalmente similar.

Eustass marchándose demasiado pronto, de un modo casi sospechoso. Él quedándose solo de nuevo en casa y con cierto malestar en el pecho, como temiendo lo peor.

El teléfono sonando a altas horas de la madrugada, y él mismo alertandose como pocas veces creyendo que, finalmente, el otro había sido víctima de esos horribles escenarios que pintaba en su mente en momentos de preocupación.

Todo para oír eso.

No había duda de qué era lo que escuchaba. Aunque quiso creer que era una de esas bromas de mal gusto de su novio, Eustass nunca mencionó nada del tema.

Trafalgar conocía demasiado bien la voz del otro, y esos sonidos que escuchó por el teléfono fueron fácilmente reconocidos.

Algo en él se quebró al oírlo.

La forma en que gemía, la respiración irregular, el tono grave tan propio en él al hablar con la voz entrecortada por la actividad... Las mismas palabras que alguna vez le hubiese dicho a él.

Todo eso, acompañado de los gemidos y gritos de alguien más.

El solo recuerdo le provoca un malestar que le hace daño. Y cuando el teléfono suena de nuevo da un respingo.

Desconecta el aparato de un tirón, y toma su móvil. Lo enciende mientras toma la primera maleta que encuentra, misma con la que acude a la universidad.

No necesita demasiadas cosas.

No para donde va.

Varias notificaciones llegan de una a su teléfono, y siente que la ira crece en su pecho cuando abre los mensajes.

Son fotos desde un número desconocido

Y todas son de Eustass Kid.

Con su amante.

Tuerce los labios e ignora los mensajes junto con las fotos mientras va directo al teclado numérico.

Marca un número que sabe de memoria y una voz adormilada responde al segundo timbrazo.

—¿Law?—murmuran desde el otro lado de la línea

Aunque abre la boca para responder un sonido extraño se ha escapado de sus labios, mismo que ha alertado a su oyente.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

Escucha como se levanta de dondesea que hubiese estado acostado y respira antes de decir.

—No me siento muy bien—admite,incapaz de mentirle, y mira a otro lado mientras dice— ¿Puedo quedarme unos días en tu casa?

—No necesitas preguntarlo. ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

—Te perderías antes de llegar—menciona, y una risa apagada sale de sus labios.

Escucha un suspiro mientras él aprieta los labios a la vez que  siente que sus ojos se humedecen de pronto.

¿Por qué se siente de ese modo?

—Tienes 30 minutos, si no estás aquí para entonces, saldré a buscarte yo mismo.

El sollozo se escapa de su boca antes de que pueda notarlo.

Lleva de inmediato una mano a sus labios pero ya es tarde.

—Ese maldito...

Es un don, verdaderamente. Además de su novio, existía solo una persona en el mundo capaz de hacerlo sentir de ese modo, incluso cuando su voz era su único consuelo.

Se sentía protegido.

Las lágrimas no parecen querer detenerse entonces, y deja caer sus cosas ante la voz del menor.

—Cambio de planes. Respira. Tranquilízate. Recoge todas tus cosas y asegúrate de no dejar nada...

—Zoro...

—Voy a sacarte de ahí...

Lo escucha vagamente, no entiende muy bien qué ha dicho pero en cuestión de segundos el peliverde retoma la llamada.

—Espérame ahí. No se te ocurra moverte... Ace y yo iremos para allá.

Zoro no ha dicho nada más, y en cuanto cuelga Law muerde sus labios mientras se sienta en el suelo mientras lágrimas siguen cayendo.

No merece un amigo como Roronoa, que es capaz de levantar de la cama a su hermano solo por ir a buscarle él mismo a dondequiera que esté.

O la preocupación de la familia de éste.

Mihawk le ha recibido con una mirada preocupada, mientras su esposo se ofrece a preparle su café favorito incluso cuando pasan de las 3 de la madrugada.

Se alegra de que el menor de la familia continúe de viaje con el mayor de los hermanos, puesto que la situación lo suficientemente incómoda así.

Luego de la muerte de Corazón creyó que jamás volvería a sentir el calor de un hogar, pero ahí estaba, años después, siendo recibido por una familia que, aunque no lo decía, lo estimaba tanto como un miembro más.

En cuanto Zoro lo guía a su habitación Trafalgar se siente avergonzado.

—Perdón por despertarte—murmura bajo, con voz ronca.

El peliverde le mira sin expresión.

Entran a la habitación y en cuanto se quedan solos, el moreno no puede evitar hablar sobre lo que realmente ha pasado.

Eso que lleva pasando demasiado tiempo.

Le muestra las fotos a Zoro, y mientras trata de sonar tranquilo confiesa su secreto mejor guardado.

—Sé que esta no es la primera vez... Siempre tuve la sospecha, pero tenía miedo de confirmarlo...

—¿Desde cuando?—es la única pregunta del menor

Trafalgar no puede mirarlo a los ojos cuando dice;

—Desde que me mudé con él.

Roronoa quisiera poder entenderlo, y en parte puede hacerlo. Pero no por ello le es fácil no fruncir el ceño.

Habían pasado 4 años desde eso.

Si tan solo Trafalgar hubiese cortado con eso de raíz... No estaría así frente a él.

Infeliz.

Destrozado.

Roto.

—Padre ha dicho que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras... Esta casa siempre será tu hogar, incluso si no creciste aquí... Ambos te ven como un hijo más.

Los ojos del pelinegro arden de nuevo, y en un gesto que no se había permitido tener en años corta la distancia y se esconde entre los brazos del menor con necesidad.

Lo sabe. Los sentimientos que el peliverde desarrolló por él. Sabe también que, de no haber conocido a Kid... Muy seguramente él...

Roronoa le abraza con delicadeza, y acaricia su espalda.

En momentos como ese Law desea sinceramente haberse enamorado de él, en lugar de haberse entregado tan fácilmente al pelirrojo que no dejaba de atormentarlo.

Lástima que no fue de ese modo.

Porque con todo y que su corazón está destrozado. Con el alma hecha pedazos y las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Incluso cuando a kilómetros de distancia el pelirrojo se pierde entre las piernas de un  rubio que le provoca asco...

En ese momento, Trafalgar Law lo sigue amando.

Incluso cuando su relación nunca estuvo destinada a ser.

 

 

_"Antes de que la noche oscura me atrape, por favor no me dejes"_

_"¿Todavía me amas?_

_Si es así, no te vayas"_

_"No me preguntes por qué debes ser tú, solamente..."_

_"Quédate conmigo."_

 

 

Quizá si se diera tiempo suficiente podría ver que, contrario al otro, Roronoa se quedó siempre con él.

Y esta vez, tiene intención de hacérselo ver.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

La primera noche no es necesariamente tranquila para ninguno de ellos, especialmente para el moreno. Bastan apenas cuartos de hora antes de que el cansancio le lleve, por supuesto, a un descanso merecido pero no necesariamente esperado. En la habitación que comparte ahora con Zoro la puerta permanece entreabierta, una vieja costumbre por parte del chico que deseó alguna vez ser médico. Quien supiera la razón de esto odiaría sin dudarlo al guardián del mismo. Solo Luffy se había atrevido a poner en palabras aquello que muchos sentían:

_—Mataría a Mingo yo mismo, pero no me visitarás en la cárcel, ¿verdad?_

Y aunque el menor tendía a la inconsciencia en sus actos, no había manera de decir que fuese un comentario necesariamente infantil. Luffy, a sus 13 años, sabía lo grave de su razonamiento... Tanto como sabía el por qué se atrevía a decir algo así.

Trafalgar creció en un ambiente tóxico luego de que su familia biológica falleciera. Muchos creyeron que tuvo la fortuna de ser adoptado por un hombre poderoso y de buena reputación... Pero Don Quixote Doflamingo era todo menos una buena persona. Incluso cuando su hermano era un ángel en la tierra, no hubo manera de darle al joven moreno una vida equilibrada. 

Contar la cantidad de veces en las que Shanks y Mihawk discutieron al respecto era una pérdida de tiempo. Pese a que compartían el mismo deseo, Mihawk entendía lo delicado que sería hacerse enemigo del dueño del pueblo. Sin evidencias del abuso que sufría —y siendo que compraría a quien quiera que diera fe de sus actos sin demasiada dificultad—, ninguno fue capaz de hacer mucho más que lo que hacían... Para Law, por otro lado, era suficiente con que abrieran las puertas de su casa para él en cada ocasión. 

Desde que conoció a Zoro, éste y los suyos, incluyendo los hermanos mayores que poco o nada deberían de interesarse en él, todos y cada uno le defendieron como si formara parte de esa familia. Le permitieron tener un hogar fuera de la casa donde vivía, y ni todos los años de la vida serían suficientes para agradecerles por ello.

A pesar de que comúnmente es el menor quien tiene mayor facilidad para caer en brazos de Morfeo, esa noche en especial no es capaz de pegar el ojo. No cree que sea adecuado, si es es que le preguntan directamente sobre ese hecho. Eustass Kid, cuando se trataba de Trafalgar, no era conocido por ser un hombre paciente. O accesible. O racional. Para Roronoa ese hombre no era más que una bestia con apariencia humana... Y se sentía algo arrepentido por tener razón en ello. Lo conoció muchísimo antes de que Trafalgar soñara siquiera con tener un jodido romance, y nunca antes había pensado así de él. Su propio hermano pensaba igual... Antes de él... Eustass Kid era un buen hombre.

Esa fue la razón por la cual Law se enamoró de él, en realidad...

Zoro observaba al mayor descansar con el rostro oculto entre los almohadones de su cama, y mientras que su respiración denotaba tranquilidad, él intuía que nada bueno pasaba en sus sueños. Cuando le escuchó soltar un quejido lastimero pocos segundos después odió no equivocarse. Abrazó el cuerpo ajeno, y gruñó en sus adentros cuando Law se aferró con fuerza a él, aún entre la inconsciencia, como si buscara protegerse. 

Era absurdo. Enfadarse de aquella manera cuando, en este momento, él se encontraba a salvo... Sin embargo, entre más pensaba en ello más se culpaba por el hecho de que, por mucho tiempo, Trafalgar no estuvo bien.

Escuchó el movimiento casi mudo de la puerta, y levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse con la mirada brillante de su padre, quien le dedicó una expresión serena. A un lado suyo, Shanks denotaba con cierta facilidad la tristeza que sentía. Él nunca había sentido temor por las consecuencias... Hasta que Mihawk le recordó que sus hijos estarían en peligro si cruzaban la línea. No hacía falta ser un genio para comprender qué tan rencoroso podía ser Donquixote Doflamingo... Bastaba ver qué hizo con su hermano, casi una década atrás.

La voz de Dracule fue algo baja, pero supo que su hijo escuchó perfectamente, siendo que se tensó ni bien terminó de hablar.

—Luffy regresará más pronto de lo que esperábamos... Lo mejor es que no esté así en la mañana...

Y aunque pudo sonar insensible teniendo en cuenta el frío de su tono, ninguno de los hombres alrededor suyo pensó de esta manera. Mihawk era, por sobre todas las cosas, un padre amoroso. Pese a que su actitud no fuese tan llamativa como la de su esposo, ni él ni Perona dudaron nunca del amor que sentía por ambos. 

—Entiendo...—fue la baja respuesta que dio Zoro.

—Iremos por ellos a la estación, así que tendrán tiempo para platicarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Lamento que sea de esta manera...—admite entonces Shanks, y el menor asiente antes de mirar de reojo al dormido hombre— ¿Estará bien?

Roronoa tarda apenas unos segundos en responder:

—Aquí lo estará...

.

.

.

.

.

Shanks y Mihawk habían sido compañeros de secundaria durante los pocos años que restaban de la infancia que se cruza peligrosamente con la adolescencia y la adultez. 

Ambos habían tenido vidas muy distintas, y eran, además, de caracteres muy diferentes. Mientras que el pelirrojo fue repudiado por sus " _raíces pobres_ ", el heredero de Drácula era casi alabado por actos que no le pertenecían en lo absoluto. 

Cualquiera podría pensar que esta pertenencia a dimensiones alternas podría haber influenciado lo suficiente como para que sus caminos no se cruzaran nunca... Pero el destino tiene maneras extrañas, y lo que unió a ambos resultó ser aquello que nadie habría creído nunca. No debido a que fuese improbable —aunque sonaba por sí solo sorprendente—, sino porque ella no era precisamente amigable con ninguno de los dos.

Boa Hancok era una mujer hermosa. Si ambos tuviesen que describirla hoy día coincidirían al responder: Elegante, etérea e inalcanzable. Con especial énfasis en Inalcanzable... Porque, efectivamente, ella estaba en otro nivel.

Pese a que la familia Dracule poseía el dinero suficiente como para enviar a su primogénito a las mejores instituciones que el poder monetario pudiese pagar, su padre prefirió enviarle a la escuela pública de mayor demanda. No hubo un razonamiento especialmente rebuscado para ello, su explicación fue la misma que su padre le dio a él durante esos años de su juventud: " _Aprenderás de dónde vienen los que trabajarán para ti algún día"_. Y aunque Mihawk continuaba pensando que era un comentario inapropiado, no era capaz de ponerlo en mejores palabras. Su vida, entonces, pintaba para seguir un guión dado desde hace décadas. Hasta que la conoció a ella.

Shanks, por otro lado, no tuvo ninguna revelación espectacular cuando conoció a la mujer más temperamental que la historia hubiese visto nunca. Se sintió sorprendido por su belleza, claro está... Pero no le dio el gusto de decirlo en el primer momento, ni las muchas veces en que la vio después. Sus padres se habían separado tan pronto como se dieron cuenta de que su relación nunca iba a funcionar, su madre le educó lo mejor que pudo, y aunque nunca pasó un día sin comer no podía presumir de los lujos que cualquier otro chico de su edad podría hablar. Trabajó en el taller de su abuelo hasta que éste falleció. Debido a problemas económicos y familiares pasó un largo rato antes de que pudiera reponerse del golpe que aquello causó. Convencido de lo efímero de la vida se volvió tremendamente jovial, y chocó duramente —como cabría esperar teniendo en cuenta el carácter de la princesa de la ciudad— con la caprichosa Boa. 

Cuando Rouge supo de los respectivos sentimientos de sus amigos —siendo el único lazo real entre ambos— le aconsejó a ambos de desistir de aquel acercamiento con la mujer más problemática que había conocido. Sabía de buena fuente que Hancok no era una mala chica, sin embargo, intuía que relacionándose con alguno de ambos los resultados no serían muy favorables... No se sorprendió cuando Mihawk fue el único en oírla. Ni mucho menos enterarse que Shanks le había pedido una cita a la pelinegra. La verdadera sorpresa fue para toda la escuela cuando, meses desde que inició su noviazgo, rumores apuntaban a un embarazo no planificado.

El golpe definitivo fue enterarse de la boda.

Y así fue como Luffy nació.

.

.

.

.

 


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

 

Portgas D. Rouge era una mujer extremadamente inteligente, y sumamente tenaz. Sus cualidades eran, por sí solas, lo suficientemente imponentes como para espantar a cualquier hombre de pocas ambiciones. Pocos intentaban hablarle siquiera y los pocos que reunían el valor no eran lo suficientemente capaces de mantener el ritmo que ella llevaba en su vida. Quizá fuera esa cualidad de apartar a tantos sin intentarlo lo que atrajo a ambos estudiantes de primer semestre hasta ella, que estaba a pocos meses de salir. Rouge era, sin duda alguna, el primer amor de cualquiera que se atreviese a admirar su actuar en un día cotidiano, y, pese a que tenía la mayor belleza, no fue ésto lo que definió su manera de ser.

Si fue, sin embargo, lo que atrajo a Gol D. Roger hasta ella por primera vez.

Mihawk había escuchado de ese hombre antes. En el círculo que frecuentaba —debido a las numerosas reuniones donde era arrastrado por sus padres, a esa edad—, la familia Gol D era sinónimo de problemas. Fueron una de las entidades más poderosas que, de manera penosa, fue perdiendo el renombre que las caracterizaba. Deudas varias eran rumores que se convertían poco a poco en verdades; y de un momento a otro nadie más estaba interesado en tener contacto con ellos. La llegada de la familia Donquixote acabó con lo poco que quedaba de ellos... Y su único hijo no apuntaba a ser nada bueno en realidad. 

Dracule Mihawk no tenía ninguna opinión concreta sobre él, puesto que no creía del todo lo que la sociedad que decía... Él mismo no era el altivo chico que describían ni bien se daba la media vuelta, ¿cómo podía aceptar entonces las oraciones de quienes hablaban siempre por hablar? 

Rouge, por su parte, —y siendo que venía de un hogar donde " _un buen nombre_ " nunca fue tan importante— no tomó parte en estas especulaciones. Para ella no era un hombre interesante, aunque no podía mentir mucho si le preguntaban acerca de lo que pensó de él la primera vez. 

Cruzaron en un pasillo de la universidad donde ambos aplicarían —o al menos eso creía ella, sin tener idea entonces que Roger no tenía dinero para pagar la matrícula, para empezar—. Ella terminó perdiendo todos los documentos que tenía en mano (que usaría para preguntar sobre los planes de estudio) y él se encontró a sí mismo ayudándole a recoger todo aquello que tiró sin querer. No había sido capaz de mirarla directamente antes, solo fue capaz de hacerlo hasta que levantaron la mirada. Sobraba decir que ella ya estaba ligeramente enojada...

—Increíble...—había dicho Gol tras soltar un quejido sorprendido— Eres realmente hermosa...

El enfado disminuyó notablemente, hasta que al moreno se le ocurrió agregar:

—¿No estás desperdiciando eso estudiando aquí, bonita?

Cabe aclarar en este punto aquello que Rouge descubrió muchos meses después... Roger no hablaba de su aspecto en aquella segunda oración. No apuntó a su belleza en lo absoluto, por tanto no entendió exactamente por qué le llegó el golpe. En vista de que ella parecía tener intenciones de ingresar en esa universidad de mierda —opinión del hombre dado que no tenían ninguna especie de plan que ayudara a personas en situaciones como la suya, sumándole el hecho de que eran unos racistas de mierda (y no le faltaban motivos o pruebas para comprobar tales pensamientos)— y tomando a consideración que, por su constancia de estudios (la misma que miró luego de recogerla del suelo), Portgas D. Rouge poseía un historial impecable de notas... ¿No era verdaderamente un desperdicio que ella invirtiera su tiempo y cerebro en un lugar con ese? ¿Era tan raro preguntar?

Roger era un hombre curioso por naturaleza, y por lo mismo era tremendamente imprudente.

Prueba de ello era saber que la primera vez que conoció a la que sería su esposa, ella le odió. Por mucho que encontrara adorable la manera en que se quejó por el golpe que le dio. 

Rouge era una mujer de muchas virtudes, pero su lado ligeramente sadomasoquista fuese quizá su único defecto.

.

.

.

.

Portgas no era una mujer de muchos amigos. Era, por tanto, inusual encontrarla charlando con algunas personas por más tiempo del necesario. Era amable, y nunca terminaba una conversación de manera abrupta. Sin embargo no era capaz de mantener relaciones largas debido a su tendencia a hablar sobre el futuro. En su círculo, pocos podían mirar más allá... Todos carecían de este interés por el mañana... Todos salvo Mihawk y Shanks.

El moreno descifraba aún cómo plantear a su familia su decisión de abandonar el área empresarial que venían inculcándole desde siempre mientras que el pelirrojo le explicaba su deseo de convertirse en una persona de negocios. Ella solía pensar en los momentos más inesperados cuán interesante sería que ese par cruzara un par de palabras. ¿Dejarían de odiarse si se diesen cuenta de cuán similares eran? Planeando un futuro distinto al que su presente dibujaba.

Rouge se reunía con alguno de los dos de manera ocasional, ya fuera en la biblioteca de la escuela o en los tejados. Platicaban por horas o eran solo minutos que se sentían como décadas enteras. Convivían tanto que era atemorizante. Confiaban tanto el uno en el otro que a veces las personas creían que ella salía con alguno y engañaba al otro con el contrario —lo cual daba lógica a que se odiaran tanto al verse, o no se encontraran nunca en realidad—. Las personas malinterpretaban siempre la relación entre el trío que nunca se reunía por completo. Y fue debido a que había rumores que no terminaban nunca que Shanks decidió intervenir.

Fue un comentario estúpido —como solo podía ser uno de un adolescente a esa edad en que todo lo que cierre la boca de alguien más es una excelente idea—.Lo soltó sin pesar y sin darse cuenta de quién le escuchaba. ¿Qué clase de adolescente piensa en las consecuencias hoy día? No él, por supuesto...

—En realidad ella es nuestra cupido. Es la única forma de que no juzguen mi noviazgo con él...

Decir que los rumores aumentaron es poco. En realidad aquella declaración solo avivó más el interés por ellos... Pero el poder de la familia Dracule era impresionante, y la mirada iracunda de Mihawk lo era más. En vista de que aquello favorecía de un modo u otro a Rouge su respuesta a aquella frase fue terminante:

—¿Alguien tiene algún problema con eso?

No se volvió a tocar más nunca el tema.

Nadie presenció nunca nada entre ambos, por lo que el rumor murió con el tiempo...

Y cuando la situación con Boa salió a la luz pocos recordaban el chisme de los años anteriores.

¿Quién habría pensado que el propio Shanks predijo su futuro con Mihawk?

.

.

.

 

 


End file.
